


The Boy With The Cross Earring.

by SxDxB



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Regis high was a prep school for boys, some boys wouldn't be so kind if they figured out that you were into dudes. Joey's freshmen year he had been bullied because his interest didn't reflect that of the toxic masculinity standards. They assumed he was a fag.  Little did they know that he was in fact a fag and silently proud of himself for accepting that.





	The Boy With The Cross Earring.

" Did i ever mention that i like that?" Billy asked curiously as he closed and locked their door.

" Liked what?" Joey asked as he kicked his shoes off.

" Your earring." he reached over and gently touched the silver cross earring that Joey always wore in the left ear.

Arching a brow the taller boy gave him a smile." You didn't, but good to know." he mused.

Billy's touch was always gentle. Always gentle when it came to Joey, his Joey. 

This wasn't planned. The relationship just happened and they kept it on the downlow. 

Regis high was a prep school for boys, some boys wouldn't be so kind if they figured out that you were into dudes. Joey's freshmen year he had been bullied because his interest didn't reflect that of the toxic masculinity standards. They assumed he was a fag.  Little did they know that he was in fact a fag and silently proud of himself for accepting that.

Joey was that quiet kid, always had his nose stuck in a book or his hands dirty from various art supplies he'd used throughout the day. The kid was talented and no one could deny that. Joey of course didn't think he was talented, we are our toughest critics after all. Even so Joey did have a short fuse and a bit of a temper from time to time. 

Billy on the other hand was outgoing and made friends with most everybody, he was natural born leader with seemingly no fear of anything. He was sneaky and smart, always coming up with new and interesting things.

They were roommates for months over the summer, just the two of them in their double room. When fall classes started they were put into a triple room, where they had to have a third roommate. Someone Joey knew from last year.

They got along perfectly fine.

If you asked Joey or Billy when this relationship started, they would probably pin it back to a saturday night, Joey was in a weird funk, he didn't want to do anything, he had barely left his bed that day. Billy was worried and while they all previously made plans to meet up, he told their other friends to go on without them.

_"Joey.." Billy said as he walked over to their shared bunk beds._

_Joey shifted a little pulling the blanket higher. "mm" he hummed not bothering to open his eyes._

_Billy sighed. " Joe.. dude i dunno what's goin' on with you today but, you gotta eat something." Billy said. He had gotten Joey a sandwich and some chips from a store nearby, after soccer practice which Joey had also missed._

_"Don't wanna." Joey mumbled._

_" Please. You haven't had anything all day." Billy said as he kept his eyes on Joey._

_" Not hungry." he mumbled._

_" Bullshit, Joey you haven't had anything in the past few hours.. you need to eat." Billy pushed a bit. " If you won't do it for yourself.. Do it for me." Billy begged._

_Joey was silent and he didn't move for a moment before finally rolling over to look at his best friend. "  Fine." he pouted._

_Billy swore his heartbroke for a second as he offered the food to Joey, Joey took the sandwich and chip resting it beside him._

_" Man, i dunno what's with you lately, but i'm worried about you.." Billy said honestly. " You worry me when you get like this." he admitted running a hand through his messy hair._

_Joey hadn't meant to worry Billy, it was just sometimes Joey felt the weight of the world crushing him and he needed to make it all go away. It often resulted in Joey skipping classes, skipping after school activities and locking himself in their room._

_"M'sorry." Joey said softly." Ever feel like the weight of the world is crushing you?" He asked._

_Billy arched an eyebrow and nodded a little." Yeah." he said honestly. " Sometimes."_

_Joey nodded." Sometimes i just feel like everything's piling up and it's kind of like being pulled underwater while you're trying to stay above water."he explained._

_Billy put a hand on his shoulder." I get that."he replied softly. " It's easier for me to help you, when you open up." he ruffled Joey's hair._

_Joey had been struggling with the fact that he found certain things Billy would do to be cute, or certain things he'd wear to be hot. Or the way he smiled made Joey get the butterflies in the stomach type thing. It was a lot. Not to mention every little touch was like a spark of electricity._

_Little did he know about Billy's struggle with the same exact things._

_"Whatcha gotta remember though, is you're not alone. You're not handling anything on your own, you've got me... and the guys." Billy said honestly. " Anything you need, you know i got you." he said softly brushing Joey's hair back._

_Joey closed his eyes enjoying the feeling from Billy running his fingers through his hair, he shivered a little. " I know." he breathed out. " Billy?" he said hesitantly._

_" Yeah Joey?"_

_Joey sat up a little." C'mere.." he said. Now he was getting nervous because of what he was about to do._

_Billy stood on his bunk and held onto the top bunk." What's up?" he asked._

_Joey stared at him for a moment, glancing to his lips before leaning down and pressing his lips to Billys, Billy made a surprised noise nearly letting himself fall, but he held tight._

_Joey pulled back after a moment." Sorry." he said glancing away._

_"For what?" Billy asked trying to catch his breath._

_"That.." Joey gestured._

_Billy gave him a look before pulling himself up onto Joeys bunk. " If i didn't like it, i wouldn't do this.." He trailed off before grabbing Joeys face and kissing him on the lips._

_Any doubt Joey had before was gone the second Billy kissed him and he felt lighter now, he dug his fingers into Billy's shirt and pulled him closer as they kissed._

Joey smiled at his boyfriend and put a hand on his wrist." You're weird did i ever tell you that?"he asked.

Billy laughed and let go of the earring taking a hold of Joey's hand. " You have." he mused.

"I thought we had plans with the guys tonight?" Joey arched an eyebrow.  
  


" We did." he said simply." However tonight is special." he squeezed Joey's hand before letting go, he went over to his closet and dug around for a moment.

"Why's that?" Joey asked curiously as he watched Billy. Joey took his hat off and set it on his desk as Billy returned holding a bottle of wine and what looked like a cake.

" It's not my birthday.." Joey trailed off.

Billy shook his head."No.."He said as he put the bottle in Joey's hand." It's not.. but it is .." he paused and turned the cake around,holding it so Joey could read it.

" Happy Anniversary Jojo!"Joey read furrowing his brow." Jojo?" he asked giving Billy a look. 

" Yes Jojo.." he sat on the floor then and patted the spot beside him." Everybody calls you Joey.." he looked at him as he sat down." So i'm callin you Jojo.." he poked his boyfriends nose.

Joey scrunched his nose and gently shoved Billy." If you call me that in front of anyone.. i'll kill you." he said eyeing his boyfriend.

" Noted." Billy said as he opened the cake box and set it on the floor in front of them.

" Wait." Joey said." Anniversary?" he asked.

Billy nodded."Mhm" he hummed. 

" We have one.. We're having one?" he asked

Billy nodded." We are." 

" It's only been.." Joey trailed off as he counted." eleven months.." he looked at Billy.

" Yeah." he nodded." Almost a whole year." he said as he reached over to the desk pulling out some plastic forks.

" You planned an ' almost year' anniversary?" Joey mused.

Billy nodded offering him a fork." I did."

Joey took the fork as he eyed his boyfriend. " Why?" he asked.

"Because you're worth it Jojo."he stabbed his fork into the cake." If it were up to me.. i woulda done something small for every month, but you said the idea of anniversaries and cheesy shit like that made you sick." he pointed out.

Joey thought about it for a moment."Okay.. Yes. i said that." he was cut off when cake was forced into his mouth, he eyed his boyfriend but enjoyed the cake anyway.

" You did." He nodded."But i figured doin' something small.. once wouldn't kill ya." Billy said.

Joey bit his lower lip in thought before reaching over and cupping his boyfriends cheek, he pulled him into a deep kiss. " As cheesy as it is.. thank you." he nuzzled his nose. 

Billy smiled and nuzzled his boyfriends nose back." Course." he said softly." I know behind that wall you put up to everyone else.. you're a softie." he teased.

Joey rolled his eyes and gently pushed him before stabbing his own fork into the cake." Funny." he said as he brought the fork up to Billys mouth." Now eat it." he mused.

Billy did as he was told and ate the piece offered. 

Joey opened the wine and took a sip before passing it to his boyfriend, they ate the cake and drank the cheap wine. It was perfect. When they were finished Joey stood and pulled his boyfriend up with him.

"Easy."Billy said.

Joey smiled and kissed him." You need to lose these.." He tugged on his boyfriends shirt.

" So do you." Billy grinned.

\---


End file.
